1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement including a remote control device and at least a first electronic device, said remote control device having a first memory for storing a set of code data for controlling a further electronic device, the first memory being connected to an input of a signal generator for supplying said code data to said input, the signal generator being adapted to generate, on the basis of said code data, control signals for controlling said further electronic device, and to transmit said control signals to said further electronic device, said first electronic device having a data input arranged to receive data from said remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such arrangements are generally known from audio and video apparatuses. In the known arrangements, the remote control device has a first memory which is loaded with code data retrieved from, for example, a smart card. Once the code data has been retrieved from the smart card and loaded into the first memory, the smart card may be disposed of. To control the further electronic device, the user presses or touches a key of the remote control device, which causes the code data assigned to the selected key to be retrieved from the first memory. The retrieved code data is supplied to the signal generator, which generates a control signal based on the retrieved code data. The generated signal is then transmitted to the electronic device to control the latter.
A drawback of the known arrangement is that the generation of a backup of the code data is rather laborious. A user who wishes to generate a backup version of the code data is obliged to retrieve them one by one from the first memory by, each time, pressing or touching the assigned key. Such an operation is time-consuming and there is a fair chance that the user will omit to press certain keys, which results in an incomplete backup. Moreover, it is the control signal and not the code data as such that is transmitted.